Mobile cellular networks, such as LTE networks, provide superior speed and performance for delivering a wide range of products and service to large numbers of mobile subscribers. Traditional mobile cellular networks generally represent wide area networks that support delivery of network services to large numbers of users over vast geographic regions. Mobile cellular networks also generally operate in a limited number of available radio frequency spectra. Subscribers typically pay a premium for delivery of services over the limited RF resources.
Users, including mobile users have access to network resources over greater and greater numbers of local networks that typically serve a limited number of users over a limited geographical region. Examples of such local networks include personal networks, home networks, connected device networks, and transportation platform networks, such as local networks on cars, trains, busses, ships and planes. Still other examples can include local networks available at places of work, shopping venues, sports arenas and stadiums, recreational venues and the like.
In at least some instances, one or more local networks can be used by service providers and/or subscribers to offload traditional cellular traffic thereby freeing up RF spectra, often at a savings to the subscriber. Access to one or more local networks can be open, e.g., available to the general public, or restricted to at least some degree, e.g., based on subscription, authorization, availability and the like.
Mobile networks, such as LTE networks, typically include a host Central Network Repository (CNR), or Home Local Register (HLR), and/or Home Subscriber Server (HSS) platform which retains the user profile for its entire customer base. Local networks representing day-to-day activities of subscribers may or may not include local subscriber profiles. Nevertheless, operations of the local networks generally occur without coordination and/or insight by the service providers.